


In the End

by Art_4488



Series: kenhina songfic [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, KenHina Day, Kozume Kenma is a Little Shit, M/M, Psycho Hinata Shouyou, Psycho Kenma Kozume, Sadistic Kenma Kozume, Serial killer Kenma, Songfic, Stockholm Syndrome, They're both insane, a little dark, kenhina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_4488/pseuds/Art_4488
Summary: When it comes to Kenma —Hinata is dangerously submissive.A faint smile touched Hinata's lips, as he said .“ You're really not as scary as you think you are. I don't find you scary at all, actually,”Kenma stopped, raising his eyebrows in blatant disbelief. Then he flashed a wide, wicked smile.“You really shouldn't have said that,” he chuckled softly.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Terushima Yuuji
Series: kenhina songfic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169504
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	In the End

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for tuning in. : )

_« One thing I don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try »_

  
When it comes to Kenma — Hinata is dangerously submissive. 

One word from Kenma and Hinata would follow him anywhere, everywhere. 

The moment their eyes met — brown met golden — Hinata knew it was bad news but he couldn't step away — he was mesmerized. 

After dating for a month Hinata moved in with Kenma. But Kenma was not the man many thought he was .

_« Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme_

_To explain in due time_ » 

Kenma gazed at Hinata , intense and unwavering. 

They sat at the living room. Hinata sat down with his hands on his lap, listening attentively. 

“ I have rules, and I want you to comply with them.They are for your benefit and for my pleasure. If you follow these rules to my satisfaction, I shall reward you. If you don’t, I shall punish you.” he said . 

Hinata stiffened at the word punish . 

This does not go without Kenma noticing it . 

“ Don't worry. There are only three rules and it's not that hard ......  
You cannot go outside without my permission. ” Kenma stated , taking a sip from his glass. 

“ Is that okay with you? ”

Hinata took a moment to think. He's actually a very outdoor person, asking for permission every time he wants to go out — it's going to be a little tough but they only got started and he doesn't want to contradict or go against it and upset Kenma . 

“ No biggie.” he smiled , how hard can it be. 

“ You do everything I say. ” This one's no problem. Hinata loves following Kenma. 

He nodded. 

“ And the most important one —You **play** only with me ”

Play? Kenma is a pro gamer, Of course he would want to play his game with Hinata. 

Hinata nodded again. 

“Come, I want to show you my playroom.”

“ Now? But... I've never played any games and I know nothing about it . ” Hinata said, panic in his voice. 

Kenma laughed softly. 

“No worries baby. You have me .” He stood up , holding out his hand. 

Kenma leads Hinata to the second floor and turn left and there was a huge door. Producing a key from his pocket, he unlocked the door.

He opened the door and stands back to let Hinata in. He gazed at him once more. Hinata is excited, he wants to know what’s in there.

Taking a deep breath Hinata walked in. 

The lighting of the room is soft, subtle.

The walls and ceiling are deep and dark and no windows only a single door, which they walked through. 

There were restraining cuffs , whips and things he'd never seen before in his life. 

“ You know any of these? ” Kenma asked. 

Hinata shook his head. 

Kenma took Hinata's hands and kissed them. 

“ Don't worry, Love, I'll teach you. ”

Hinata doesn't know what he's signing up for but he didn't want to run or back down either. 

_« All I know_

_Time is a valuable thing_

_Watch_ _it fly by as the pendulum swings_

_Watch it count down to the end of the day_

_The clock ticks life away »_

It's been a year . That's the longest Kenma had kept anyone with him. Hinata was intriguing —fascinating and he just couldn't throw or shove him away from his life—like he did with the others. 

Kenma hasn't killed many — only a few women from here and there.With all the money and fame he could get any woman—it was so easy . He mostly doesn't deal with men and boys but Hinata was a different case . 

Hinata had been stuck inside the house for months and he was craving to go outside. Hinata never ask him for anything but when he said he wanted to go out, Kenma took him out on a date—his reward for being such a good boy.

_« It's so unreal_

_Don't look out below_

_Watch the time go right out the window »_

Hinata run around the amusement park, excited— he was stuck inside the house for so long. Oh! to be free. Hinata missed it so much. 

Kenma kept a keen eye on Hinata. He knows he wouldn't run away,he was being cautious. He was not like the others —not even once did Hinata tried to run away from Kenma. Such a good boy. Kenma swear he'd never met someone like Hinata and he doubt if he ever will . Such a lovely boy. 

But Kenma was keeping him for too long. He should've finished him a long, long time ago. He knew he should get rid of him —but he couldn't. This was not the original plan. Kenma only wanted his fine espresso colored eyes framed by the longest lashes for— his collection . 

Every time he'd tell himself , ' not today, tomorrow —tomorrow.......'

Then, of course , Tomorrow never comes. 

They stopped at a cafe on their way home — there they met Terushima, Hinata's ex boyfriend. 

“ Hinata! ” Terushima walked up and hugged him tightly. “ I've missed you so much. ”

Hinata looked warily at Kenma as a permission to speak — Hinata spoke only when Kenma nodded in approval . 

Kenma put his hands inside his pocket, fisting it— his knuckles turning white. Terushima was holding Hinata for too long.

_« I kept everything inside and even though I tried_

_It all fell apart »_

Hinata pushed Terushima away, slowly and looked at Kenma's direction. “ This is my boyfriend– Kozume Kenma . ” Hinata introduced. 

Terushima nodded at Kenma  
“ I'm Hinata's ex. ”

Kenma hardly nods back, he only blinked . How proudly he said he's Hinata's ex. How annoying. If it was not for the people in the room —Terushima would be 6 feet under the ground ,with all his bones broken. 

“ How are you doing? I tried to reach you but —” Terushima said , reaching for Hinata's hand but Hinata quickly hold Kenma's arm . 

“ I've changed my number. ” Hinata said . 

“ Umm.... Can I have it? —your number. ” Terushima asked .

Hinata was contemplating whether he should give it or not when Kenma spoke up. 

“ Here's my card . Call here if you want to talk . ” Kenma shoved the card at Terushima's shirt pocket and dragged Hinata out . How could that guy try to flirt with a man who already has a boyfriend — infront of the boyfriend. He got some nerve to act like that. 

Kenma knows that it's not Hinata's fault that they met Terushima and his annoying actions — it's not that Hinata had any feelings for his ex. Kenma also knows how much Hinata is infatuated with him —but still ,he was jealous —a feeling he was not supposed to feel, and angry when Terushima came up and hugged Hinata and said he missed him. So, that night he unleashed all his anger on Hinata.

_« I tried so hard and got so far_

_But in the end it doesn't even matter »_

“Come, let’s have a bath.”  
Kenma leaned down and kissed Hinata. 

The bath was a white stone,deep, egg-shaped affair, very luxurious. 

Kenma leaned over and filled it from the faucet on the tiled wall. He poured some expensive-looking bath oil into the water. It foamed as the bath filled —Hinata doesn't know what smell it was but it smelt devine .

Kenma stood and gazed at Hinata , his eyes dark, then he reached down, grasped the hem of Hinata's white shirt, lifts it above his head , and discards it on the floor —Kenma loves to take care of Hinata. He loves to pet him. When did he become so soft?

“Shoyo. "He holds his hand out.

Hinata took his hand, and step into the bath. The water is warm not too hot —it was perfect, just as Hinata wanted.

“Turn around, face me,” he ordered , his voice soft. Hinata did as he was told. Kenma watched Hinata intently. His hands softly touched the marks over Hinata's chest and neck — the cuts and bruises. 

“ Was I a little rough yesterday? ” Kenma asked, checking the marks. 

Yes, It was more than rough. He was hurting Hinata. There were many bruises and cuts on his shoulder blades, back ,stomach but no broken bones —he went overboard this time but Hinata didn't complain either. 

Kenma likes cutting and marking up Hinata's skin very much —a little too much. 

“ I had fun yesterday. ” 

Hinata said and laid back —briefly clossing his eyes, relaxing in the soothing warmth.

It was fun for Kenma but for Hinata's part —he was wailing ,the pain was getting unbearable —he was about to safe word but when he saw Kenma's satisfying face — he just smiled and endured it. 

They're both **insane.**

Kenma pressed his hands a little harder on the wounds —Hinata winched and Kenma chuckled. 

“ Don't lie to me Shoyo. You're hurt. Do you understand me? ” Kenma's face suddenly turned serious. He felt guilty —but he was not supposed to feel that. 

Hinata nodded innocently. “I'm sorry.” And Kenma's heart just melted. How submissive and obedient Hinata was . None of the women he bought were half as good as Hinata —not even close.

_« I've put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I go_

_For all this_

_There's only one thing you should know »_

Kenma dipped his head down and kissed all the wounds and marks. This was his way of saying sorry. 

A faint smile touched Hinata's lips, as he said .   
“ You're really not as scary as you think you are. I don't find you scary at all, actually, ”

Kenma stopped, raising his eyebrows in blatant disbelief. Then he flashed a wide, wicked smile.   
“You really shouldn't have said that,” he chuckled softly. 

_« I tried so hard and got so far_

_But in the end it doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall to lose it all_

_But in the end it doesn't even matter »_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Sayonara.


End file.
